


A simple thunderstorm is really quite more than you bargined for

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms, idk wtf do i put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren walks around HQ unsure of where to go after realizing his room wasn't properly locked up when a heavy rain hits and accidentally runs into Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple thunderstorm is really quite more than you bargined for

It was a typical night in the Scouting Legion HQ, after yet another bitterly defeated battle everyone was sleeping or dead, mostly dead. The weather was awful today, so many troops slipped and fell off the horses to their deaths, and even more were killed by the the infamous titans. Eren as usual was in the cellar, but for some reason his door wasn't locked as it normally.

~~~~~~~~

"Lights out Yaeger, get some sleep" Erwin said plainly, not really putting effort into showing authority or being intimidating, then he closed the door, you expected to hear a familiar click to signify you were locked in but it never came. You lay your head back on your bed, bored out of your mind, you couldn't sleep no matter how hard you tried, it was hard to sleep when all horrors of the day were fresh in your mind, all the blood, the friends you lost, those horrifying faces and awful teeth... nothing good, those evil bastards. You look at your door and get up, to possibly stop your growing boredom, the rain was still pretty heavy, far more than the peaceful trickle that lulled you to sleep on other occasions, when it began, thunder booming and shaking the already unstable ground. Your entire body shook with fear, you didn't even know why you were scared, you had seen unspeakable things far worse than a normal weather occurrence, your scarred bitten hand was shaking. _I've got to get out of here.._ you think, unsure of what to do. You got up and paced around the room, moving had always help clear your mind, when you noticed the door was unlocked, it wasn't supposed to be like that, by order you were required to be locked in no matter what at night. But now it was open _should I dare to explore? no, you shouldn't.. but I want to.._ you argued with yourself, it was pointless to stay in here if you had the freedom of course, but at the same time you could get in major trouble for even stepping a foot out of line, in the end it was a pointless battle and you felt your already shaking body move closer and closer to the door.

As soon as you stepped out you felt the reality of what you did sink in, the stairs were dark, and you could hardly see a thing, the tile on the floor was cold  against your feet as you trudged on, the storm was still going strong, because you were still radiating fear. This was a really bad idea and Levi will probably beat you for it, literally. Levi was an interesting one at best, you never really knew what was going on inside that tiny (ha) head of his, he gave off a very mysterious aura, and it was exciting to you, not really a good vibe to get from the Corporal but at least you weren't afraid of him, ok maybe you were but that isn't the point , the point is that Levi is really interesting. You thought about Lance Corporal Levi while quietly walking down the halls of HQ, you distantly hear the unmistakable sound of Hanji's laugh coming from what looked liked a laboratory set up down the hall to your left, _creepy.._ you thought, walking straight ahead to a empty room, well seemingly empty that is. You walk into the room (a storage room  full of useless crap, so much for empty room) and plopped down on a crate and exhaled, _this place sure is different when its daytime..._ you thought, "yaeger what the fuck are you doing here?" you nearly jumped out of your skin, finally registering the dull thud of rain outside the window and the expressionless look on Lance Corporal Levi's face  as he continued on with his talking "how did you get out of the basement?" "Th-The door was unlocked S-Sir, I-I didn't know what to do." The corporal sighed "who locked you up tonight?" "Erwin s-sir" "I shall talk to him in the morning, so Yaeger what brings you up here? the rain is much louder here than in that cellar of yours" "that's true sir, but I didn't really have a reason, its a bit ironic that I'm up here now because I hate thunderstorms" "Interesting, not really but still I'm going to have to lock you up down there, if you'll walk with me down there that would be great" "oh! of course, yes sir!" you say as you follow him back down the stairs, in this brief conversation you saw how relaxed Corporal was, he didn't seem angry, which was strange because of the fact that Eren was out when he wasn't even supposed to be upstairs, altogether together perplexing, he scared you, intimidated you but also excited you, how a person could even do that was a feat in itself. When you and him reached the familiar door he turned to you and said "eren.." and just like that, he kissed you.

How loud your heart was pounding in your ears was almost louder then the seemingly interminable pouring of rain above you and the Corporal, but unfortunately for you it wasn't, you body began to shake with fear yet again, then the corporal said softly "Eren, why are you shaking?"  _he called me by my first name!.._ that was new. "I don't know sir, I just really don't like thunder, that's all" "you keep repeating that you shitty brat,is there any reaon why?" "w-well im not really fond of it because it sounds just like the footsteps of the titan that killed my mother, b-but its a ridiculous fear" "ridiculous but understandable eren, but I do believe I can help suppress it, for now I mean."  "ah, sir I believe you just might" you say before sitting down on the bed, soon followed by the corporal himself.

~~~~~~~~

It all happened in a flash, without even registering the situation you had idly been sitting on the front of your bed and now you were being pushed downward by the Corporal, not saying it wasn't amazing, just quite... fast. "nngh Heichou.." you managed to moan out as he stopped kissing you and worked his down to your neck, you had never felt like this, you were breathless, but at the same time you'd never felt more alive, it was an odd feeling, but you couldn't get enough. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up from your neck as the Cor- ah fuck it Levi bit down on an area right above your collarbone, it was a different kind of pain you were used to, you were accustomed to having pain come along with anger and sadness, but this was pure (not really) pleasure, he had completely covered you neck in hickeys, that'll be hard to explain to jean so wasn't seeming to stop anytime soon. You looked him ijnto the eye and passionately kissed him again, and when he was least expecting it you latched on to his neck and sucked and nibbled, making him moan a number of times, but your actions had been for nothing as you felt a hand pull your shirt off, and took it upon yourself to remove his by literally ripping it off, and then Levi traveled lower until he reached your nipples, which was a bit awkward, well awkward until Levi took it upon himself to playfully tease you by sucking and biting them, by then it just felt great, an experience in which you had never had was leaving you gasping, the pounding of the rain was now just a mere background noise to what was happening right in front of you. This entire thing felt weird, you had never seen yourself wanting anything like this at all, all you thought you wanted was eradicate the titans, but what was going on right now was a testament to the fact that slaying the beasts was not all you wanted, you had a hard time believing that and what was going on right now but that wasn't going to stop you now. Levi on the other hand was  enjoying teasing the living shit out of you and making you moan... _bastard.._ you muttered under your breath "what was that brat?" Levi said nonchalantly "n-nothing sir" then he suddenly grabbed your hands and pushed them down onto the bed, leaving you pressed down under his will. In this defenseless state you felt as if you were drugged, you were hazed with pure, whats the word.. _lust..,_ you didn't understand how you were feeling but all you knew is you wanted, no needed Levi, and him pressing you down and whispering French in your ears really wasn't helping your case, you needed release and you were very conflicted about it, so you moaned in frustration which only made things worse, Levi was grinding on you and you felt like you were going to die, you gritted your teeth in mixed emotions, "L-Levi" you said between labored breaths _"Eren, êtes-vous que vous ok ?"_ he said ever so softly, almost acting like he cared about something other than cleaning. "Levi please I cant take it anymore, just ngh!" that was all you could say before you were brought into yet another kiss, and you felt the roughness of Levi's hand running down your body and slowly tugging at your pants, until you were in nothing but your boxers, and you helped him out of his until you were both in nothing but your underwear "are you sure about this eren?" you inhaled shakily "y-yes, please just hurry up!" with that he continued to run he hand lower and lower until he reached your rather aroused member, and pulled your boxers off, along with his too. Another kiss was planted on your lips as he slowly angled himself toward you "eren, we can stop, are you sure your all right?" "YES, er, I mean y-yes, please just hurry!" "well then if you say so.." that was a bit rash of you to say, but it was all for the better, right? you didn't know, or care, you just wanted him. In the midst of all of this you felt a searing pain in your lower section, but it was good pain, a pain that made you throw your head back and moan, "aah!" was all you managed to say, not really caring how sappy it sounded "am I hurting you?" "no, please.. more" and he did just that, slowly exiting you before plunging back in, the feeling was so odd, but it made you want to black out because it felt so god damn good, you could only moan in pleasure because of what was happening, it was so wrong yet it felt so right. The following minutes were such a haze.., but somewhere along the way the two had created a rhythm, and all that could be heard were occasional grunts and moans, "ahhhh, please, please oh god, right there, Levi, Levi!" was that could be said in between your panting when you both released, the feeling was unimaginable, he was grunting and you both were a mess, he laid down with his head on your chest and uttered one final thing before cuddling up on you, "I love you, brat"       


End file.
